One Day in July
by Sjeherazade
Summary: As the nordic countries are having a nice normal summer day Norway is attacked by one of his own citizens first in Oslo and then in Utoya.
1. Chapter 1

**One day in July**

 **A Hetalia fanfic written by Sjeherazade, a fanfic writer who don't own Hetalia.**

 **A / N - Hello! Before the story begins, there are some things I would like to tell. Firstly, I want to tell you that I come from Sweden and live quite near the Norwegian border, which in my case has meant that I have gained a lot of friends on the Norwegian side. One of my Norwegian friends were on Utoya during this event (and survived, thankfully). Because of this I have always wanted to write something about it. But because I live in Scandinavia I also feel a need to apologize in advance if the characters are a little "out of character" - I have very different views on some of them (especially Finland), but I have tried to follow the characters that everybody knows.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a warm and beautiful summer day and the Nordic countries had decided that it was time to clean in the big house that they shared in the summers, the cleaning was done in about the same way it always used to, that is Denmark tried to wash the windows, Sweden walked after him and repaired the windows when Denmark had finished with them and the other three took care of the cleaning.

Right now Finland was standing in front of the stove cooking lunch for everyone. He had cleaned the rooms that Denmark had already cleaned the windows in, there was simply no use to clean the rooms before knowing if the windows would be good or not.

Iceland and Norway were upstairs collecting dirty laundry. Iceland just got out of Denmark's room.

"Norway, you have more space in your basket? Mine is full!" Norway came out of his own room with another basket that was also full after Norway had collected both his own laundry and Sweden's.

"No, we'll have to go one more time, I'm afraid"

"Okay, then I throw out the rest of Denmark's stuff in the hallway so we don't need to go into his room again." Iceland decided and kicked some clothes that didn't fit in his laundry basket. They still hadn't been in Finland's room yet so they would have to go one more time anyway.

"Does Denmark usually have this much laundry?" Norway asked in surprise. Denmark would certainly leave his laundry on the floor or somewhere else where it shouldn't be, but he would not usually let it turn into large piles.

"No, and there's really not much either, it is this one," Iceland said and showed one of the garments in his basket to Norway. Norway raised his eyebrows when he saw the garment.

"I have not seen him use this since the 1600th century", he commented. In the next moment they could hear another crash from downstairs, Denmark had apparently knocked out another window.

"It is fortunate that Sweden has so much patience" Iceland muttered. "I would not be able to run after him and repair all the windows after him every time he gets the idea that they need to be cleaned." Then Norway began to laugh.

"Maybe you'd prefer it if the mosquitoes and the flies moved into the house little brother ..."

"Do not start that again!"

"Come on!"

"I'm not saying" Iceland said before he ostentatiously picked up his laundry basket and walked towards the stairs. But before he had walked downstairs, he heard something from upstairs that he felt compelled to check. It sounded just like something fell to the floor. And indeed. Norway stood on his knees on the floor and his laundry basket had spilled out.

"Are you okay Norge?" Norway gasped a few times while he tried to feel if he really was okay.

"I think I'm okay." He answered then and tried to get up, but he had not even come up on both legs before the next shock was over him. Actually, he was not at all all right, he saw in a vision how something had exploded in Oslo but he did not tell Iceland this, Norway didn't want Iceland to understand that he felt afraid or vulnerable in some other way for that matter. But suddenly he started coughing blood. Then Iceland run back up the stairs, ran over to Norway and lifted him up against the wall so that he sat with his back against it.

"I'll go get help" Norway could only sigh and see Iceland disappear. Iceland was, after all, a country just like him so it was clear that he understood pretty clear both what had happened and also how Norway felt about it. And as if that was not enough Norway suspected that he would soon be surrounded by the worst thing he knew - people who felt sorry for him.

-0-0-0-0-

Denmark had climbed up onto a chair in the kitchen to reach to wash a window sat a little higher up, but despite that he was very long, it was not that easy.

On the kitchen table, Sweden had placed the window that he was currently repairing, he was almost finished with it.

Denmark still couldn't reach the window, he realized that he somehow had to get even higher up, and then it was quite good that he stood next to a table. He just needed to take one step to the right, and that was exactly what he did. Just when Sweden had finished repairing the window Denmark's foot stepped down at it. And of course, he stepped in the middle of the glass so that Sweden must prepare the same window ... again.

That was enough even for Sweden's patience. He was just about to scold Denmark for it when the kitchen door suddenly flew up prompting both Sweden, Denmark and Finland to turn against it just in time to see a very stressed Iceland plunging inside.

"Something is wrong with Norway!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After just one second of silence all three of them had left what they were doing and ran after Iceland up the stairs. Norway was still sitting were Iceland had left him and he seemed very tired. He didn't open his eyes until he noticed that someone was there next to him.

All the other four sat there with their faces very close to Norway's, and he saw that they were all very worried. He could feel his own shaking so he knew it must look quite horrible. Norway knew that when this happened to a country that was because something terrible had happened to its citizens and, given the intensity to this, it was quite serious. And a bomb in Oslo was serious. But the worst thing was that he still did not feel any better at all. The only reason Norway could think of was that whatever had caused this, was still there. A bomb happened to everyone some time, but if it wasn't war, the pain should stop pretty quickly. Maybe it was because it was his capital city that was attacked.

Norway felt so confused, the only vision he had before he passed out was ... the government headquarters, the next thing he remembered was that he was standing on his knees, panting for air, then Iceland had appeared, lifted him aside and told him that he was going to fetch the others.

"HEY!" Someone started shaking Norway, he was not sure if it was Denmark or Sweden, he was not really awake yet, he actually had not even heard that someone had tried to get in touch with him.

"Denmark stop" Finland shouted and grabbed Denmark. Next thing Norway became aware of was that Sweden lifted him up.

"I think Norway needs to sleep a while," he said and walked away to Norway's room with him. Iceland ran ahead and tore away the blanket from Norway's bed so that Sweden could put Norway down, then he put the blanket back over him.

Meanwhile, Finland had gone back down into the kitchen, turned the stove off and turned the radio on to get any clue to what had happened in Norway. That something was wrong was obvious. When Denmark, Sweden and Iceland came down again, he told them.

"Someone has bombed the government in Oslo" Denmark and Sweden sat down, almost too calmly, as if they were satisfied with this explanation. But Iceland did not. He was so worried that he didn't even bother to sit down, which Sweden finally noticed.

"What's the matter Iceland?"

"Well ... I was just thinking..." Iceland thought a little more about it so that he would understand what seemed wrong so he could explain his feelings to the others. "Remember when America was attacked in 2001?" The others listened intently waiting for him to continue. "World Trade Center and Pentagon, plus two more aircrafts which no one really knew where they were going and still America seemed to feel much better at that time than Norway does now after only a very small bomb. It is something that's not right here, or do you have a better explanation"

"The best explanation I can think of is that this is a completely different thing" Finland replied after a moment's reflection. Then there was silence for a while again, but when everything began seem understandable Denmark actually began to smile, and finally Iceland noticed him.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, now that Norway has suffered a very terrible terrorist attack and so... then it's not more than right that our presidents and prime ministers and other important people hold a speech to him to make him feel better, right..? which means ... "Denmark paused and looked viciously at Sweden before he finished with an exaggerated dark and dramatic voice" ... the Swedish king "

Sweden gasped, he hadn't thought of that matter yet, now he had, at the best a few hours to stop the King before the embarrassment was a fact. He ran to the phone that hung on the wall and picked it up. Denmark watched his reaction and laughed.

"Oh don't take it like that now Swe... your king is hilarious!" Denmark smiled again and then he used his dark theater voice once again and he actually produced a brilliant imitation of the Swedish king "I HEREBY INAUGURATES THIS FERRY THAT WILL GO BETWEEN... uh ... BETWEEN ... uh ... BETWEEN THE FERRY STOPS" **(1).** Then Sweden got enough and threw the phone on the wall without even having called his king.

"You know what would be hilarious Denmark? If that queen of yours lost her false teeth in the toilet on the air!" He screamed and turned to face Denmark. Denmark also got up on his feet, and now he had stopped laughing, he looked more like a thundercloud.

"At least she is literate!" He shouted back.

"Oh yeah, I'll give you something that's literate!" Sweden yelled and ran over to the refrigerator, opened it and took out a bowl of meatball batter which he then pressed down over Denmark's ears. Then both Finland and Iceland decided that it was time to go and see how Norway was feeling.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

 **(1) Yes, this is unfortunately a real quote from the real Swedish king - he actually said so one time**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In safety outside the kitchen, Iceland sighed and shook his head, before turning to Finland.

"Have you ever talked to Sweden about getting a president instead of a king?" Finland nodded.

"I've mentioned to him. I've told him that it has worked well for me ... I've never talked about ... his King's IQ level or so, and I don't know if he would listen." Iceland and Finland went up the stairs. "Can you imagine that a majority of us are still monarchies?" Finland asked. Incredible. Why? And Sweden of all nations, one would believe that he could save himself a lot of embarrasment if he just changed state-of-the-art. Then he would not have to worry about what "King IQ -52" would end up saying. " Iceland nodded.

"Maybe we should see how it is with the third Nordic monarchy now?"

-0-0-0-0-

Norway had managed to fall asleep when Iceland and Finland came in. He looked very tired, and his face had hardly any colour at all left. Iceland thought it was a little nasty to see Norway so weak, but he didn't want Finland to understand this.

"Finland, would you like to bring him some water if he gets thirsty? You can take it from the toilet if Denmark and Sweden are still fighting." Finland left Norway's bedroom to pick up a glass of water for him, and he took plenty of time as he understood what Iceland really wanted – to be alone with his brother for a while. When Finland left, Iceland turned to Norway and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Big Brother?" Norway opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Are you feeling better?" Norway thought about that before answering the question.

"No, something is very wrong." Norway couldn't tell him more because he felt that he would start crying and he didn't want to do that when Iceland was there.

"Do you know what has happened?" Iceland asked carefully.

"Yes ... but ..." Norway wondered how to explain it. He knew he had been bombed and were the bomb had blown, he had seen it almost like a movie in front of his eyes, not to mention that he had dreamt of it while he was sleeping, but he also had a weird feeling that he could not describe, it was almost as if he had seen this was about to happen. It hadn't come as a lightning from clear skies like it had done for others who suffered from similar things lately.

Finland came in with a glass of water that he placed on Norway's table before he sat down. At the same time they heard how Denmark and Sweden went into their own bedrooms, probably to wash off.

"It seems it's risk free to enter the kitchen again." Finland determined.

"What do you mean risk-free?" Norway who hadn't been there and seen what had happened down there asked.

"Denmark and Sweden had an argument and it ended in a regular food fight" Iceland answered. After that answer, all of the three had to laugh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sweden scratched his chest while taking off his shirt to wash off the worst after his and Denmark's food fight, he immediately realized that he needed a bath. Unlike Denmark, who had only got the meatball dough to wash off, he had been completely covered in Danish cheese, so it wasn't enough to just wash it off, he had to bathe and the clothes – he thought – he was simply going to burn. But at least he could comfort himself that Norway had had an even worse day this far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Sweden had taken a bath, he walked in to the others. Everyone was in Norways room. Norway seemed to be asleep again, or at least he had his eyes closed to rest from the pain.

"Why is this happening?" A voice asked from the corner of the room. The voice belonged to Finland, but it didn't sound like Finland. "I mean… Who would want to hurt Norway? I don't get it!"

"Maybe we should try to cheer him up?" Denmark suggested with a big smile that annoyed everyone in the room.

"No thank you! We have gotten enough of your cheering ups for today!" Sweden answered with a glare that not even Denmark dared to stand up against.

Anyhow, they soon got something else to think about. Suddenly Norway was sitting up in his bed and only a moment later he had started to over-breath. All the others ran over to his bed and just stared anxiously at him. But it wouldn't stop with overbreathing this time. Soon Norway was screaming, then he got a new attach of coughing, and this time a drop of blood left his throat and ended up in his hand, that he had put under his mouth to prevent coughing on someone.

Norway could neither stop screaming nor stop coughing blood, and soon he was also scratching his own face. Then both Denmark and Sweden decided that it was time to do something. So Sweden hurried to force Norways hands away from his face and lock them around his shivering body in a hug. Denmark then locked Swedens arms in another hug so it would be absolutely impossible for the panicking one in the middle to get lose before he had calmed down. When they both were sure that Norway couldn't hurt himself anymore, Sweden looked over to Finland and Iceland who at the time didn't do anything but standing still and look scared.

"GET HELP!" He yelled.

Finland ran out of the room and took the very first phone he could find. Then he stood there for about ten secounds, not sure who to call. Actually, he stood there for so long that someone called to the phone that he was holding.

Finland answered it, after all he had already got the phone in his hand. It was Canada at the other end.

"Hello. I was watching the news and heard what was happening in Norway. Is he okay?"

"Not really unfortunately, but Canada. Do you know how we can help him?" Canada thought about Finlands question for a minute before he decided that China was a good person to ask, he was the oldest after all so he was the most likely one to have seen something like this before. China had also studied at medical schools several thousand times through the years. Canada told Finland about this thoughts and Finland believed it to be a good idea, so he said good bye to Canada and called China instead.

-o-o-o-o-

Iceland had run out from Norway's bedroom only a secound after Finland. He had another idea about how they could help Norway. First he had to know what had happened, then he could tell the others so that they knew what to deal with – and at the same time it would spare Norway the pain that it would be to tell them about it. Iceland knew very well that Norway had seen everything. It was something they had all been through before, every time bad things had happened to their people. He still remembered how sick and scared he himself had been during that last volcano eruption, and yet he was used to volcano eruptions.

It was one minute before the news would start when Iceland turned the TV on. He didn't wait for that minute to go, he had already decided to cheat with magic this time, so he was able to watch tomorrow's news…

The event was the first he heard… Iceland just stared at the TV… he couldn't think of a good way to tell this to Denmark and the others, there was just no easy way to say it. And the worst thing still – it was a Norwegian who did this, that was the reason Norway felt worse than for example America had done ten years ago. Norway was attacked by one of his own people. And if that wasn't bad enough to give them all nightmares, Iceland could always tell them what this man had done. Walking around an island, killing innocent children. Even Iceland felt sick when he watched it. It was almost as if this had happened to his own people.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Norway suddenly stopped shivering. He was still breathing very heavily after the panic attack, but finally he was able to calm down. Now there was only one thing that disturbed him. He really wanted to be alone for a while, but he didn't believe for a secound that the others would agree on that. In other words, he had to trick them to leave. Finland was still on the phone, Iceland was still gone... that gave Norway an idea.

"Berwald, can you go and see what happened to Finland and Iceland?" he asked. And Sweden couldn't see any danger in leaving him for a while, as Norway was calm now – And also he still had Denmark there so Norway wasn't completely alone. But as soon as Sweden had closed the door, Norway moved his eyes towards Denmark instead.

Now, when Norway was alone with only Denmark, he suddenly seemed very tired, so Denmark let go of his shoulders and placed him down in the bed again so he could rest. The panic attack was obviously not a danger to him anymore.

"Mattias?" Denmark looked down at Norway, prepared to listen to whatever he wanted to tell him. "Would you like to open the window for me?" Norway asked before closing his eyes – obviously falling asleep.

But when Denmark turned his back to Norway and started walking over to the window, Norway opened his eyes again – and if Denmark had just turned around before opening the window he had almost certainly seen something in Norway's eyes that could have warned him for what was going to happen next.

Norway moved closer to the bedside table where his wand was. He took it and pointed it towards Denmark.

When Denmark some secound later was turned into stone by Norway's spell, Norway hurried to lock the door with magic to, to make it harder for the others to come in and stop him.

Norway really felt he had to be with his people right now.

He brought out a little magical locket from a drawer – and only secounds later, he wasn't in the room anymore.

-o-o-o-

It didn't take long after Norway had disappeared before Sweden, Finland and Iceland was outside the door, trying to come in.

-o-o-o-

… But Norway had already transferred himself somewhere else – to a beautiful summer island. But he knew only too well that it wasn't this summer paradise right now. Right now it was stinking with despair and death. And Norway didn't need to walk very long before he saw the first body.

A bit further away Norway could hear people scream and he ran towards the sound. He passed some trees, some more trees and there… he saw a policeman… but something was terribly wrong with that policeman. Norway, who was a wizard could feel it right away.

And Norway knew he was wright when he saw the policeman point his weapon on a kid in the woods.

Norway reacted immediately. He had brought his wand to this place and now he used it. The first spell that hit his mind worked. The false policeman couldn't see what he was aiming at anymore – or in fact he couldn't see any human at all. The problem was that the spell wasn't going to work for a long time.

The fake police started to walk from the place, and Norway followed him. He would cast the spell again and again until someone came to help. He didn't want to kill the idiot, because in that case he wouldn't pay for his crime.

Suddenly the fake police stopped. Norway stopped too. He saw a dead girl lying right in front of the fake police. She couldn't be more than 12 years old. Norway stared in shock when he saw the fake police searching the dead child's pockets. He felt, almost more sick than before. But Norway hadn't even began to prepare himself for what was going to happen next.

The fake police found a cell phone inside the girl's pocket. Norway was so shocked that he could only stare at the event. Then he heard a signal from the woods. The fake police walked towards the sound.

Then Norway understood. When he couldn't see his victims because of the spell, he had to find another way… and therefore, the spell was broken, the man was able to see his victims again.

Norway had barely got that thought in his mind before he noticed that he had lost the man, and only two secounds later, he heard two more shots – and in the next secound Norway was coughing blood again… two times…

He didn't care about that though, not now, he had to find the fake policeman again and cast that spell over him again to stop him from killing more innocent children.

But when Norway started running towards the place were he had heard the two shots, he was captured. Suddenly he had someone's hand over his mouth, and this "someone" had dragged him away behind some stones.

Behind that stones there was four scared boys and two scared girls. They seemed to be about the same age as Norway himself or Iceland. The one who had captured Norway could even be a few years older than him actually. Now he gave Norway a sign to be quiet, and then he let go of him – at the same time he whispered to him (maybe a bit too calmly)…

"It will be allright" In that moment Norway noticed that he was crying just like all the others who had hidden behind the stones. And as that wasn't bad enough – now he didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell them who he was, he couldn't leave them either – they were seven Norwegian kids after all… scared, and not at all on a safe place…

Unfortunately he didn't have to think about this very long. Suddenly they heard a twig that broke in two, not far away… One of the kids couldn't help it – a scream sounded into the forest… Norway and the other kids hurried to place their hands over the mouth of the kid who had let it out. Then the forest got silent… too silent…

"Don't be afraid" the same boy as before whispered to them "Just be calm, don't move…"

… another sound…

Then suddenly, one of them got panic and run of… someone else let out a scream… there was a shot… Norway was coughing blood again… then everything was chaos. Everyone was running… more shots in the air… more blood…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Norway opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground. He could feel the smell of grass. It was very noticeable, yet he felt mostly dizzy so he remained still until the worst had stopped and he could see everything clearly again.

Then he tried to get up. It was very painful. Then he realized something... he felt dizzy, which must be because he had lost a lot of blood. It could happen to nations as well.

When Norway had come to this conclusion, he opened his eyes and saw it, quite close to the lung. He was shot ... badly injured… if he hadn't been who he was, he would never had survived.

When he thought about that, Norway looked around. Then, he felt, if possible even more terrible. Beside him on the ground, lay everyone who he had been hiding together with behind the rocks ... everyone... and they were all dead ... Norway couldn't feel their aura's which meant they were free ... those who had taken him to his hideaway to save his life. They were gone, all of them.

The girl who had succeeded to run the longest way was floating one meter out into the water, face down. Norway tried to get up and go over to her, to pull the body to land. He tried several times. It was difficult to work with the body, especially considering that he himself had lost so much blood. It was hard even for a country. Finally, Norway had to realize that and sat down at a tree to rest ...

He didn't know how long he sat there... he did not even know if he was aware of everything all the time or if he passed out some of the time.

-o-o-o-

Then the next thing happened. Norway sat on a hill and looked down at what was happening on the path below. Four young children ran towards the water to jump in and swim to safety. The problem was only that they could never do it on time. The terrorist was too close.

At that moment, Norway stopped to care about his own wounds and the massive loss of blood. He almost flew down to the path the fastest way he could think of, that is, straight down. He didn't even give himself time to think of the pain, it wasn't relevant to him anymore.

Norway came down to the place just in time to let all the kids pass. Then it took no more than two seconds before he stood face to face with the one who had done all this. Norway didn't care about that either - he had got enough of him, he had got enough of everything.

"It's enough now, do you hear me! I will not allow you to hurt any more children now! "The terrorist didn't care about Norway, he just raised the weapon against him… for the second time… obviously unaware about who the weapon was aiming at…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The shot never came. Something appeared in front of the eyes of Norway and attacked the terrorist. Norway gasped, he had barely time to see what it was - a puffin. And it wouldn't be alone for a long time. The terrorist shot at it, and Norway could have sworn that the bullet went straight through the bird. But instead of dropping dead to the ground, it exploaded into twenty puffins, all of which exploded into another twenty puffins. Before the terrorist could aim at Norway again, the air was full of puffins attacking him from all directions.

Norway turned around. Suddenly there was only one thought left with him. Iceland must be on the island. How did he get here?

He was still thinking about that when he passed out.

-o-o-o-

Norway barely looked up even when he felt how someone placed a blanket over him. Then he just lifted his head enough to see that there was a police who had found him. Norway heard the policeman explain that they were going to evacuate the island, and got up, even though his legs trembled under him. At the same time, he pulled the blanket closer, it had already gotten quite cold, he thought - or there was only so much pain in the air. The policeman had reminded Norway of something, although he was over 1000 years old, he certainly did not look as someone over 1000 years. But he wasn't going to tell his age or identity to this policeman. At the moment, it just felt good to be taken care of by a safe and calm policeman.

But just to feel safe, Norway read the policeman's aura, just like he had done with the other one ... the one who wasn't a real police officer ... That's when Norway noticed something that was wrong ... this one wasn't a Norwegian police either...


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Norway gasped and tried to get rid of the policeman who was not a policeman. It just made him cough more blood. Then the police shouted straight out ...

"CALM DOWN !" … Then he nailed Norway to the ground and refused to let go of him before he was still.

After a minute Norway slowly turned his face to the police who responded to helping Norway to sit up on a rock with his face away from all bodies that was close enough for him to see.

"Berwald?" Sweden nodded to answer.

"Iceland helped me here... Norway, you know, none of us would have denied you to go here and stop this right!? In fact, we would all had encouraged you. We could even have offer you all the help you wanted. Why couldn't you just tell us what you meant to do? "

"How did you find me?" Norway asked without answering the question. His voice was still shivering.

"We guessed where you were going." Sweden answered. "We just thought about where we would want to be in your situation and then this was a fairly obvious place to start looking" Norway felt confused.

"But how did you get there so fast! And where is Iceland? I know he is here, because I saw his puffins "he almost shouted. Sweden gave Norway one of its rare smiles.

"Your little brother helped me as I said," he explained. "And yes Iceland was here. We thought it was time to stop this and he was the only one who could use magic. He said he would do something about that man's memory - there's no point in him remembering the lunatic bird attack or you for that matter. Iceland has made some false memories for some survivors too, you know, memories of talking to a Lukas Bondevik during this camp. Also he has entered you in the participant lists. To explain why you was here. "Norway sighed again. Although Iceland was not as proud of his magic as himself, Britain and Romania, he could actually use magic. Norway hadn't thought about it. He had completely forgotten about it. "Anyway, now we're going to leave this island!" Sweden decided and started to lead Norway towards a bridge, where a boat waited to evacuate the injured.

"Are the others very angry with me?" Norway asked while the boat left the port.

"As I said ... You know, none of us had done anything to stop you if you said you wanted to see this with your own eyes!" Sweden replied. "We were a little upset about the way you disappeared on first but no, we're not angry, we understand very well that you responded as you did. Even though we would have preferred it if you had waited until everything was over!"

Even before the boat entered the port, Norway had seen Denmark. He was no longer a statue, because Iceland had taken care of that matter. Iceland and Finland were there too, just like a handful of families who lived close enough to get here. Norway could only hope that none of those who stood there was waiting for someone who would never come back.

While Norway thought about this, he had, with Sweden's help, begun to leave the boat, almost without noticing that he was walking. He had almost left the boat when the thoughts and reality became the same. As a result, he cried like a waterfall and then, suddenly he started to shiver again – to much to walk.

-o-o-o-

Then a lot of things happened that Norway would hardly remember later, because everything was so messy and because he felt so confused. When he left the boat, he suddenly had Denmark's arms around him - although he felt he didn't deserve it after what he had done to him to sneak out, which hadn't been successful for a very long time.

Some other people had also found their family members again, but there were also those who did not, who just kept waiting.

Sweden helped Norway over to a waiting ambulance. Norway tried to refuse, he knew there were a lot more people in greater need of an ambulance – but Sweden explained as quietly as he could that this would be difficult to explain if he didn't want to tell everyone who he really was.

Iceland came over to Norway as well. He told him what Sweden had already told him. About changed and modified memories and so on.

The last thing Norway remembered he was thinking before he was taken away in the ambulance was that he should have told Sweden not to speak, as there was still such a big difference between Norwegian and Swedish that it might reveal that he wasn't Norwegian. If anyone else came to him, it would definitely be difficult for Sweden to explain why he was dressed as a Norwegian police, especially considering that it was a disguised police who had done all this in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After a while, they had all arrived in the same place as they started. Their common summer house.

Certainly they could have taken Norway home after he had left the hospital, but someone had thought it would be better if they could all help looking at him for at least a few weeks.

Eventually, Norway once again lay down in the bed he left by fooling away the other one by one and finally made Denmark turn to stone.

Everyone except Finland, who was downstairs in the kitchen and cooked a good deal, was in the room with him.

"You're not going to bewitch one of us again?" Denmark asked Norway after he had laid down. And although Norway had actually tricked him and turned him into stone, this was actually the only time Denmark had been a bit angry with him.

Norway just shook his head. He was tired and didn't want to bewitch any of them. In addition, he didn't need. If he wanted to go home, or see something, he just had to ask. None of the others would stop him, he had always known this, he had just been so confused before…

-o-o-o-

The next day was, if possible, even more difficult for Norway. All the time, some citizens were told that a family member would not come back, and their grief also struck him. It was like bleeding from within the heart and into the whole body. He felt almost worse than he did during the event itself.

A few days later, he decided that he felt strong enough to look at the pictures of the dead. He wanted to try to identify the seven who had tried to hide him. He wanted to know their names, it was important to him.

It wasn't very hard to find them unfortunately, which meant that none of them had survived ... before Norway had found all their pictures, he could at least hope that they had.

Norway was very low for the rest of the summer. It didn't help how much the others tried to cheer him up.

Christmas came and went. All other Scandinavians insisted that he would join the others as usual so Norway didn't have much of a choice. He didn't even have any pain in his own wounds anymore, so he couldn't even blame on it to rest.

It was first a few months later that some of them succeeded to cheer up Norway. It was Denmark who knocked on the door one day to show him a newspaper clip.

When Norway read it, he could just glare on Denmark.

"Are you trying to cheer me up again?" He asked. Denmark nodded, but Norway just raised the eyebrow and continued. "By showing me a newspaper article about a song like the one who murdered 77 of my citizens don't like?" Norway looked sad again, but Denmark was not going to give up so easily this time.

"They are going to try to sing it so loudly that it's heard in to him during the trial!" He explained.

Then Norway became silent. The trial, he had almost forgotten. He read the article again. It had actually helped. He actually felt a bit happier.

A few weeks later it was time for the trial. Then Norway had decided. He would definitely take part in this. He left his house and sat on the bus to be there in good time.

When the bus went around a corner there was a movement in a bush, after which four people came out. It was Denmark, Sweden, Iceland and Finland who hid there to see if he was going or not.

"See, I said he was happier!" Denmark flattered against the others.

"Of course he is happy. That idiot should be brought to justice soon. It must be a relief. "Iceland replied and brushed some durt from his pants. "So, should we take the next bus or turn on the TV?"

"I vote for the TV," Sweden answered. "This is Norway's day, he should have it for himself."

Finland just nodded and picked up the key to Norway's house. "He would probably not be too angry with us if we want to greet him afterwards." They could discuss what would happen next. If there was anything that they all knew by now, it was that's history never meant to stop.

When they entered, Sweden discovered that Denmark was looking at a window. Sweden sighed.

"No Denmark, the windows do NOT need to be washed!"

The end


End file.
